


Rider Town: White Day

by TheDarkShadow



Series: Rider Town [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M, The man in white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late fic for white day in Rider Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rider Town: White Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support! It's safe to say that this series will be sailing soon. 
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter for the Returns one. Please look forward to it!
> 
> For now, here's what happens during this years White day in Rider Town. 
> 
> Questions about how some supposedly dead riders/companions will be answered in later chapters/stories within the series.

With the companions of the riders arriving every day since Takatora had announced that it was safe to bring them in, the town had started to become livelier and stores finally opened up one after the other.

Things were settling enough that people finally noticed the flow of time normalizing. Not to mention that they were all relaxed enough to celebrate holidays now.

Such as the one happening that day.

“Nii-san! Nii-san!” Mitsuzane called out happily as he came in the room with what seemed to be a small box. “I got you something!” he exclaimed as he smiled brightly.

Takatora raised a brow at this. “I don’t recall giving you a gift last Valentine’s day, Mitsuzane,” he pointed out.

“Well, we didn’t have any time for giving anyone anything back then,” Mitsuzane replied. “So here~” he said as he handed Takatora the box.

Taking the box from his brother, Takatora smiled before opening it. Inside was a white mug with a cover that you could also use as a coaster. Inscribed around the mug was an elaborate design of a vine that had large green leaves and purple fruits.

“A Helheim design?” Takatora asked.

Mitsuzane smiled and nodded. “I thought it would remind you of…you know,” he said thoughtfully.

Takatora smiled at this. He did know.

“That was thoughtful of you, thank you,” he told Mitsuzane. “Now I believe we have gifts of our own to get and hand out.”

Liking the idea, and glad that his brother was taking the initiative this time, Mitsuzane nodded in agreement.

* * *

 Minato Youko stared at the long box that had somehow appeared on her table. While she knew that it couldn’t possibly be a threat given the fact that they were still in Rider Town, she couldn’t think of anyone that would leave her anything.

Slowly she walked up to it and opened it, wondering all the while why it was left there. Inside was an ornate knife with a white handle. She remembered having one just like it back when Zawame was still in the normal dimension, long before the invasion of Helheim happened.

Still not understanding why it was there, she glanced around for a clue and spotted the desk calendar she set up just by the window.

March 14. White Day.

Ah. It finally made sense.

Smiling, she closed the box again. This time, this wasn’t going anywhere.

* * *

 Hino Eiji practically ripped open the box that had appeared in his room. It was like an early Christmas gift and who was he to complain? Despite Ankh warning him that it wasn’t a good idea, Eiji went right in and eagerly opened it.

“PANTSU!” he yelled in victory as he pulled out what the box held: Three pairs of white boxers.

“And the fabric looks expensive!” he added happily before rubbing the fabric between his fingers. “Now I have more stock for the days to come~”

Ankh merely rolled his eyes and went off to go get some ice candy from the kitchen.

Once he got there and blinked when he saw that his stock, that had been previously down to three, was now miraculously replenished. Shrugging his shoulders he pulled one out and unwrapped it before taking a bite. He would question where all of this came from, but hey if whoever it is gave him what he wanted too, he wasn't exactly complaining.

* * *

 

Souma Haruto sighed heavily as he knelt beside the fallen form of his partner rider, Nito Kosuke. Both of them had gotten something from the mysterious gift giver.

Haruto had gotten a nice looking crystal and was appreciating it when he heard a loud thud from behind him. When he had around, he saw Kosuke who had apparently fainted after opening his gift.

Furrowing his brows, Haruto got up again before walking over to the fairly sized box and saw the cause of the fainting spell.

Inside was a bundle of high-grade mayonnaise. And there was enough to last Kosuke at least a month.

* * *

 “Thank you for your help. Mitsuzane and I wouldn’t have been able to deliver it to everyone before the day was done if you didn’t assist us,” Takatora said as he approached the couch while undoing his tie. Takatora watched his companion carefully as he sat down on the couch beside him. He felt an arm rest on his shoulders and pull him closer to lean on the taller.

Takatora chuckled. “It was tiring for you too as well, wasn’t it?” he asked and felt his companion nod.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you,” he reassured him before looking up. His hand strayed down to his partner’s coat and gently tugged at it. “After all. You’re _my_ white day present,” he said quietly before leaning up for a kiss.

The coat then fell to the ground. It was white.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The one who Takatora is with will be a running mystery in the series. 
> 
> Feel free to guess who it is!
> 
> I'll drop hints now and again. 
> 
> First one to magically get the right answer will be able to pick a rider who will make a special major appearance in one of the chapters. 
> 
> For now I'll give a clue by ways of eliminating a candidate: It's not Sengoku Ryouma. 
> 
> Have fun!


End file.
